


I watch your soap operas, what else do you want?

by accol



Category: Generation Kill, Generation Kill RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Pornstars, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sounding, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BradxRay drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Pornstar!AU, they’re doing a cheesy coach/student theme but Brad is turned on for real when Ray called him ‘coach’._

“Action,” Godfather growled, obviously getting pissed with the constant stream of fuck ups behind the scenes:  the boom mike in the shot, a fuse blown on the lighting, and the most ridiculous, trite script ever (and that was saying a lot considering this was porn).  

Three hours in, Brad’s dick was getting bored even with Ray doing his best John Bender impression, brown eyed and rebellious… then Ray pulled up his gym socks and improvised.

“If you don’t like my performance, Coach, then why don’t you show me?”

The sound of it went straight to Brad’s cock, his pupils went wide and he grabbed the straps of Ray’s jock, manhandling him against the locker and shoving inside him balls deep in a single, expert stroke.  Ray’s squeak of surprise was almost covered by the slap of Brad’s skin on his, but the microphones definitely picked up Ray’s breathy, “Oh yeah, Coach, fuckin’ show this ass what’s what.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Brad bottoms for the first time … and fucking loves it_

“Relax, Brad.  Just think of whatever hard-ass guys like you consider to be nice things,” Ray said, slipping his hand under Brad’s stomach and pulling him up on his hand and knees.  ”Pun intended.”

Brad felt like giving a stingingly smart answer, but Ray’s hand was already slow and whisper soft over Brad’s dick and Brad decided better of it.  The motion of Ray’s fingers was enough to make Brad almost — almost, but not quite — squirm for more friction.  (However, Brad Colbert didn’t squirm.  Ever.  He could handle Ray’s best shot.)  

Ray’s tongue went to work and Brad’s heavy breathing began to make his nostrils flare with the exertion of trying not to look like he was liking it this much. Ray’s fingers slipped inside and it was easy; every nerve ending in Brad’s body was firing in time with Ray’s touch.

“You can’t pretend this isn’t working for you,” Ray said against the back of Brad’s shoulder as he slid inside, and Brad only answered with a shivered moan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Shower-Sex, everybody went to the ‘other’ shower when they got back from their patrol in Baghdad, only Trombley goes in._

For, like, half of a nanosecond, Ray thought he might gag on Brad’s dick, but then he figured what the hell, it’s not like Trombley was so stupid he wasn’t gonna know what was going on here; what’s done is done.  So Ray went at Brad like his was the last dick on earth, because for Ray:  pretty much truth.  Ray didn’t think Brad had seen Trombley show up and freeze in the door to the shower room like a deer in headlights, his mouth falling open as he watched Brad’s ass clench under Ray’s hands, fucking deep into Ray’s mouth.  Brad’s fingers curled at the base of Ray’s skull, his dick going harder in that last second before sour-salty come filled Ray’s mouth.

Brad didn’t turn around before saying, “Learn something, Lance Corporal?”  Ray laughed with Brad’s softening dick against his cheek, because there was no way Trombley could hide the boner that was trying to push its way out from under his towel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: bottom!Ray and anal beads_

“Quit giving me that face. This was your idea,” Brad said, hovering over Ray and unable to suppress the smile that was taking hold across his lips as he watched Ray’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, well…” Ray said, but there was no backing down now, not with Brad’s lubed fingertips already pressing softly against his hole.

Brad watched Ray’s face as his fingers worked, waiting for that subtle rise of Ray’s eyebrows at the center and that pupil-dilated look of need in his eyes before he replaced his fingers with the first of the beads. When Ray relaxed enough to take the third and largest, Brad 69-ed him to swallow his leaking cock and put some tension on the string. Ray moaned sloppily around Brad’s dick, his hot gasping breaths making Brad shiver, but the best sound was the sharp grunting yell of Brad’s name when he pulled the beads free at the peak of Ray’s full-body orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Ray seeks Brad out in his grave. They both have a lot of tension to relieve. Ray suffers when he’s driving the next day._

Brad’s ass — MOPP pulling low as he thrust — rose and fell over the lip of Ray’s ranger grave, the sounds of their movements obscured by the pop of gunfire about 3 klicks distant.  Not that Ray was thinking about guns or even about getting caught as he shoved his hand underneath himself, knuckles in the sandy dirt as he pulled at his cock.  The feeling of Brad’s dick in him, stretching him wide open under the freakin’ Iraqi night sky, made him laugh into his shoulder; the fucking irony of getting his previously-not-gay ass drilled  here  of all goddamn places.  Stars flared behind his eyelids and the taste of dry earth sucked into his mouth as he came, clenching around Brad as he continued to thrust.

The next morning, Ray looked at the faint stripe of clean (or clean-ish) skin on the side of his hand and he rubbed at it… rubbed at the jizz mark.  He shifted in his seat, ass burning a little, and then he saw Colbert’s smug-ass, albino motherfucker smirk.  

“Go ahead, you asshole.  Revel in Ray-Ray’s pain,” Ray said, but he was kind of reveling in it too.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: tattoos and beaches (maybe let them have fun in Hawaii or Australia during their few days off while stationed on a ship)_

Ray had been quiet for the better part of a day, and now he rolled over on the sand to stare at Brad in the dying sunlight.  Brad’s skin was hot with sunburn from a day out here, blowing off steam on a rented surfboard, and Ray’s finger felt rough when it traced over Brad’s lower back.  He let Ray do it, though; introverted Ray Person was unnatural… and it made an empty ache in Brad’s stomach that Ray’s scratchy touch eased.  

Brad rolled onto his back and put a hand on Ray’s shoulder, his thumb dropping to stroke against the looping ink across his chest.  Ray let out a ragged, emotion-filled sigh that made Brad’s insides churn, and then Brad was rolling on top of Ray’s smaller frame, thumb still pressed hard against those black lines as he pushed him into the soft sand.  

“You’re so frickin’ gay, Brad,” Ray smirked, pressing his hips upward to rub his dick against Brad’s through their shorts; Brad decided a little more silence would be fine, and shut him up with a kiss.   


	7. Chapter 7

_wargasms asked: sounding_

“Shit, shit, shit,” Ray breathed; he wasn’t even sure if he was saying it out loud or if it was just in his rapid heartbeat as the adrenaline surged through him.

“Relax, Ray.  This isn’t close to the most fucked up thing we’ve done,” Brad smiled, sliding the sounding rod into Ray’s cock.

“Fuck, shit, uhhhhh,” Ray gasped, trying to relax but there was a motherfucking piece of metal in his dick… but then Brad slid it back out an inch, and back in, and out again and Ray felt like he was gonna squirm out of his skin with the  _weirdgoodpressurepleasure_ that felt like a mindfuck more than an actual fuck.  But he didn’t move as Brad fucked his dick, because he’d told him not to, and fuck if Ray Person was dumb enough to disobey a dude who had control of his manhood like this; plus, he already felt his orgasm building practically behind his eyeballs, and this was gonna be a doozy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: sharing a grave to keep warm when one thing leads to another._

“Stop wiggling,” Brad grumbled, his back to Ray in the tight space.

“You love it,” Ray grumbled back, really too cold to joke; the friction generated at least a little warmth, so really:  fuck Brad Colbert’s princessy prudishness.  “Plus how am I actually gonna nut during this jack if I don’t at least rub it on your thigh a little, Bradley?”

Brad immediately rolled over and put his gorilla-sized hand right on Ray’s junk through his MOPP, meeting Ray’s surprised look in the near-darkness and saying, “Make it count, and don’t complain when your jizz runs down your leg afterward and just leaves you sitting in a clammy puddle.”  He squeezed, and where Ray hadn’t had a boner a second ago, he now had a rager.  

Ray gasped.  “It won’t leave a puddle if it’s in your mouth?” he said, failing entirely to say that with authority or any kind of game, but Brad smiled broadly anyway and the fucker even licked his dry lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad and Ray are watching True Blood._

“So that one dude drank the other dude’s blood and now he’s having motel hook-up sex with him?  Oh, yeah, homes.  Here it comes,” Ray said, sitting back on the couch next to Brad and casually letting their knees fall together.  (Maybe someday Brad would take the hint, I mean, Ray was here to watch Brad’s ridiculous soap opera with him after all.)

Brad’s arm was behind Ray’s back, along the top of sofa.  Brad squeezed his shoulder in a cryptic gesture that probably meant he was supposed to shut up.

“Wait… the fuck?  It’s a dream?  We don’t even get the money shot?  Not even some grinding or put-another-quarter-in-the-vibrating bed hip thrusts?  This show is a huge cocktease.”

“If I had to guess, I would have thought you liked that kind of thing,” Brad replied, not looking at the television anymore.

Ray carried on watching the show for a few more seconds until his brain finally processed Brad’s words and tone and the hand that was still squeezing his shoulder.  He looked over at Brad, trying to keep his shit together in his eagerness.  “Ok, but no biting.”  


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Alex/PJ, smoke_

Alex stood behind him during the concert; it was the only way that made sense, considering, but it was crowded and the press of people pushed him against Alex. A cigarette dangled from PJ’s lips and the cherry glowed red when he took a drag; he brushed against Alex again, his shoulders against Alex’s chest as the music vibrated the air. 

He didn’t know quite why he did it... he reached over PJ’s shoulder and plucked the smoke from his lips and took a drag. The sharp, harsh taste coiled around his tongue and PJ turned around with his eyebrows rising in the middle, a smug little smirk on his mouth; PJ’s hand wrapped around the back of Alex’s neck and the crowd pushed them together again.

“You wanna get out of here,” PJ yelled over the music, his other hand slipping into Alex’s back pocket and squeezing. 

Later, sticky with come and ears still ringing from the concert, Alex lazily smiled, “I don’t even smoke.” PJ laughed and flicked his lighter.


End file.
